


Apollo Alone Approves

by bleustocking



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: fail_fandomanon, Curses, Ficlet, Gods, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Apollo questions why all his lovers die horribly. Could it be ... his fault?
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 32





	Apollo Alone Approves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 words of sexy sad sacks who think they're dark fuck princes prompt.

Apollo wasn't dark at all, nor did he wish to be. Let the Titan Phoebus toil in the actual labor of pulling the sun across the skies, it was the glorious son of Leto who suited those bright rays best. Everyone said so (with little prompting from Apollo himself) and everyone was correct.

And yet ... yet it had to be said that Apollo, bright and beautiful though he was, had a fatal flaw: his cock was cursed. All who encountered it, mostly mortals, soon found themselves making the fatal journey to the Underground without a chance for rescue. It was tragic. It was embarrassing. The other gods commented on it -- not that their averages were better (it was understood that any mortal who dared to fuck a god would soon die -- ichor-tinged semen being what it was), but Apollo minded it more than most.

"You see, I don't _want_ to kill them. Perhaps my cock is truly cursed," he complained to his sister, who paid him no mind. Her priorities has been set from the start, being a virgin huntress and all. When he continued on this vein, however, her patience snapped like a bow string.

"I don't know, why don't you get Dionysus to fuck you until you come. See if you die," she said, pushing her brother aside. She had a hunt to go to.

"Why, I never," Apollo said, shocked at both her suggestion and her roughness.

Apollo applied to Dionysus himself, to prove the absurdity of this suggestion. But his half-brother only laughed at him. Dionysus was dirty and unpleasant, preferring animal skins to a crisp, white chiton. His beauty was almost accidental, only improved by wine-besotted eyes.

Anyway, he offered to bounce Apollo on his enormous phallus. 

Apollo was outraged, insulted, and only agreed for sake of furthering knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Mark Turbyfull. ](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=19404)


End file.
